The Secret Fire
by Fugaa
Summary: "You cannot pass," he said. The orcs stood still, and a dead silence fell. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass." But of course the Hobbits were outrage with how Un-Hobbit this Hobbit was, for he was no Hobbit at all! Not at all.
1. Master of Fire, Thunder and Wind

**A/N** English is not my native language please forgive any mistakes and kindly point them out -_-

Also I have conceived The Secret Fire as a concept that opposes Tom Bombadil and what he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Master of Fire, Thunder and Wind<strong>

With a hand extended towards the sky and the mind wandering through the air the hobbit-like man perceived with fondness that a visitor of the most welcomed kind was approaching. Leisurely, peacefully, Bilbo ignited a Leaf of old Toby and inhale while making his way down the hill, aiming for dear Mungo's bench outside his porch. There he sat and waited.

Cracked, they all say; some with liking others with fear but most with outrage and annoyance. After all a Hobbit who wanders in the dark hours of the night and disappears sometimes for weeks was certainly not a nice respectable Hobbit. A pity, all exclaimed, before Bilbo's eight and twentieth summer there was no other Hobbit more Hobbit-ish than Bilbo. The mathons Bilbo used give on his birthday were stuff of legend after all. It all ended unexpectedly, however, when a strange illness affected with fever our poor Bilbo. He was never the same after that, poor Bilbo indeed!

Not only his mental health was gravely injured, no, his body was deformed into something akin to a… a something that was not quite a hobbit, more like crossbreed. Horrible, Bilbo grew out of the sudden taller than any other known hobbit even though he was past his growing years (few inches mind you) His feet became small and fragile like (They are anything but fragile my friend, Bilbo would say) what a shame! And his eyes! They were two pots of melted gold never seen before.

All these comments reached the good hearing of Gandalf the Grey Pilgrim while making his way to Bag End. And he received them with great eagerness and pleasure. For a Hobbit who was not considered by Hobbits a respectable Hobbit was just what he needed. How fortunate! Perhaps it was the Took in him, Gandalf wondered whilst concluding the abrupt 'deformation' of Bilbo's body was only a tale to add more flavour to the gossip. Not taking it too seriously he continued his journey.

Therefore when Gandalf finally attained the famous smial at the end of Bagshot Row and glanced at the infamous Bilbo Baggins he was expecting everything but the pair of striking gold irises glowing as in mischief up at him and a companion left eyebrow shooting straight up while an opposite corner of a surely cocky mouth did the same.

_It can't be_ thought Gandalf. But of course it could Master Gandalf!

"It's been a while since I saw you, my beloved friend, holding your breath in shock" commented in tenor voice Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo Baggins! But of course the Hobbits would be outrage with how Un-Hobbit this Hobbit was, for he was no Hobbit at all! Not at all.

Gandalf removed his pointy hat and inclined his head in recognition. There he was, before a being greater than Saruman or Lady Galadriel herself, one of two in middle earth. Though the other was a spirit rooted to the earth, resisting against change; the spirit who greeted him was one who wavered, flickered, fluctuated, changed through the ages of the earth. He felt no pressure whatsoever and preferred to quell and kindle at will. Said spirit was now one and the same with Bilbo Baggins who, from all the other beings roaming middle earth, must be the most extraordinary one.

"Holding? No, my oldest friend. Shock has hit me hard like a fist knocking wind out of me." Gandalf answered full of joy.

"Oh now, you are overstating." Smiled Bilbo sliding to the right and motioning Gandalf to sit with his head. Gandalf didn't hesitate and rested his weary self next to Bilbo. He then proceeded to clean his pipe while admiring the view of the valley. The morning sun was casting a soft and warm light over the fields of golden flowers; Gandalf closed his eyes and enjoyed the melody battle between spring birds. When the cleaning was done he was surprised, and not, when his pipe was hot and fuming a second later.

"It's been quite by accident that I found you friend, I somewhat expected to have a verbal quarrel with Bilbo Baggins." Said Gandalf after a moment of contemplation.

"I am Bilbo Baggins, if you want to verbally quarrel with me I'm sure I can oblige." Gandalf chuckled at that response.

"I have no doubt you can dear Bilbo." All ready talking with an easy that comes after years of knowing someone.

"Well then lets call it a happy accident but since we have established I am after all Bilbo Baggins of the Shire what, pray tell, can I do for you?" Asked Bilbo with a tone that revealed he was already suspecting the whys and wherefores. He knew of Gandalf's duty to middle earth that is of his meddling in everyone's private affairs.

"I am searching for someone to share in an adventure." Said he knowing Bilbo was bound to react curiously. And as predicted Bilbo release a hearty chuckle and tilted his head raising a golden red eyebrow.

"You do now, well that is quite unexpected to say the least. Never before had you need someone to share an adventure with. You are after all adventure embodied."

"I am exasperation embodied! You would be too if you knew all the trouble it took to convince one stubborn mind that we indeed needed you. Even more than I anticipated now that you have awoken!" Gandalf ranted clearly displeased at the memory of Thorin Okenshield.

"I see, well calm down my friend would you like to tea inside? It is after all a nice morning to be good on."

"It is but I'm afraid I must decline. There are many things to be done still" A pause "In any case, would you like to be adventure personified with me?" Gandalf asked feeling a little bit insecure. If Bilbo declined he was afraid he wouldn't have the gall to be a little more persuasive as was common on him. He respected him too much.

"I have yet to decide, we haven't discuss the details." Commented Bilbo and Gandalf released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. A curious Bilbo was enough and plenty.

Gandalf smiled and stood placing his pipe away; he needed to leave immediately, before Bilbo's characteristics mood swings decided he was not interested after all. And if Gandalf knew him, and of course he did, they could strike any moment. He heard Bilbo giggle at his hasty retreat, but mentioned nothing as Gandalf began walking away. However not two steps he had taken when a question plagued his mind.

"Why Bilbo?" Gandalf asked over his shoulder.

"I am no less Bilbo Baggins than I was when born. You know how it works, Olórin" Gandalf's heart took a leap at the mention of his old name and raised both eyebrows, grey blue eyes twinkling.

"You are being purposefully obtuse my friend. You are not only Bilbo Baggins, you are more." He noted and Bilbo laughed openly; he stood as well smoothing non-existent creases on his waistcoat. Pipe long forgotten.

"Awakening takes time, friend, my first reaction when sensing you was to despair for you were surely to disrupt my peace. But then something inside me made me realize I had missed you, even though I hadn't met you before." Bilbo paused; tucking his hands on his pockets he shrugged "It is difficult to explain but… Bilbo Baggins called for help, perhaps not when the fever stroke, but sometime later. He asked"

Gandalf took in his response and thought over it for a moment before saying "Did Bilbo miss me or was it you? I know you are Bilbo but since you are not truly merged yet, who was it?" Since it was obvious that if Bilbo had _felt_ enough to call Him then Gandalf would have known Bilbo. He was nosy like that.

"Gandalf! The answer is obvious. Both!"

Dwalin cursed under his breath for at least the hundredth time when he realized he was walking in circles. He couldn't believe his luck; surely he was going to arrive last and all were going to laugh his arses off at him. Well fuck them! The bloody roads were a maze! All the doors were round and all the hobbits looked the same. He was considering yelling profanities in Khuzdul as a sort of help cry.

He turned to the valley, rested his axe on the ground, his forehead on its head and growled. Perhaps he was being lied to, there was no mark whatsoever in any of the doors. And he was no close to finding the place than he was three hours ago. It was way past sunset, he was hungry, he was tired and he was about to give up when a cough behind him caught his attention.

"You are lost." A hobbit, or at least someone that look like a hobbit stated. Dwalin noted that he was taller than other hobbits he had seen, was barefoot but his feet were not covered by curls and also his hypnotic glowing eyes were creeping the hell out of him. He held his axe tighter already plotting the best way to escape.

"Bugger me!" The hobbit, until proven wrong, laughed and muttered something that Dwalin didn't catch.

"Master dwarf, are you looking for someone in particular or taking a stroll through Hobbiton is a newfound hobby of yours?" He asked.

"My business is my business alone." Dwalin sneered at the Hobbit's inquiry, he was not to be mocked at!"

"My apologies it was not my intention to offend you. But it occurred to me that maybe, if you allowed me, I could point you in the right direction."

"Why would you want to help me?!"

"Because." The hobbit answered simply. Dwalin frowned, contemplating his options. _Well_, he concluded_, that is reason enough for me. _

"I am searching for a friend of Gandalf the Grey." He answered vaguely, revealing too much was out of question.

"Gandalf the grey has many friends" And before Dwalin could tell him to bugger off he continued "But not many reside here." The hobbit smiled at Dwalin's exasperation. "I happen to be the only living one here, in the shire" Dwalin's face twisted into a comical scowl, did that mean...?

"It is logical to conclude you are looking for me." The hobbit said with a triumphant smirk that only served to fuel Dwalin's irritation. Fuming Dwalin concluded the same.

"Where the hell is your home?"

"Well, see that door behind me. That is the entrance of Bag End." He announced turning and making for said door. He turned the knob and invited Dwalin with his other hand and a small bow inside. Dwalin mumbled his one and hundredth curse of the night while following the hobbit through the hobbit-hole.

"The wizard said there was to be sign or something." Dwalin stated once standing in the front hall, relived there were no other dwarves yet. He noticed the hobbit's home was summery, warm, had a rustic air about it very different from anything else he had encounter. It beckoned him to rest and an atmosphere of peace immediately calmed Dwalin's humours.

"He left on a hurry, must have slipped his mind." The hobbit commented. "Please, allow me to take your coat and your weapons Master…" Dwalin refrained from pouting at the thought of parting with his beloved axes and only after a moment of hesitation he indulged the hobbit. He took them and Dwalin removed his armour and coat, silently stretching his worn muscles.

"It's Dwalin, at your service." Dwalin introduced himself while observing with awe how the smaller hobbit handled with ease his heavy axes, lining them all against the wall. Perhaps under that olive coat and amber waistcoat were some muscles after all.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Please make yourself at home. Are you hungry?" Dwalin's stomached growled loudly on cue at the mention of food. Bilbo smiled and headed for the kitchen. Dwalin decided to follow him in case the hobbit poisoned his meal or something.

"My companions are surely lost as I was, maybe you could hang up a sign or something." Dwalin said while sitting on the hobbit's kitchen table. Feeling hungrier with each passing second.

"I think so but don't worry" Bilbo answered while setting the pot for a nice warm stew "They will come, how many are they?" Bilbo inquired.

"Twelve."

"Thirteen hungry dwarves, very well then. Could you please bring over the barrels of wine and ale from the cellar."

Dwalin stood quickly already savouring the taste of a delicious pint and followed his nose. In no time he was lifting four barrels over his shoulders. "Please take them to the Dinner room, you'll find mugs inside the cabinets" Bilbo said as if reading his mind when he stood at the kitchen entrance.

There was something odd with the hobbit, Dwalin thought while filling his mug with ale. He was definitely not what he expected; when he heard a hobbit was chosen as their burglar Dwalin voiced his protest like the rest. A hobbit was a tender creature that would only be a burden. But this hobbit was everything but tender if the way he handled his cooking knives was anything to go by. Dwalin took with bewilderment the sight of the hobbit manoeuvring without effort large quantities of food from the pantry to the kitchen.

"Want any help?" Dwalin forced himself to ask.

"Not here, but perhaps you would be so kind as to answer the door" Dwalin frowned, he hadn't heard any knocking but well, the hobbit had big ears after all… He opened the door and found himself crushed by at least 20 dwarves for Bombur counted as ten. Cursing loudly he wondered what had he done to deserve this cruel fate.

Thorin stood bemused by the way Dwalin was wiggling his way out of the pile of Dwarves. Gandalf had fortunately found them all and lead them to the right place, once all were together, save for Dwalin, they decided to make their presence known. However Fili's fist had not even touch the wood when Dwalin was already opening the door. He made a metal note about asking Dwalin how he was able to find the correct door.

When at last everyone was standing cheerful greetings passed between the company. Gandalf beside him beamed fondly and walked past them as in searching for someone. A moment later he return with the hobbit he assumed was their host. No one else had noticed his arrival and Thorin saw him taking his time eyeing the rest. It was when his gaze fell upon him that Thorin felt his breath taken away by those entrancing eyes. He suddenly felt naked and exposed. Time stood still and for a second he felt the Halfling and he were the only ones standing in the edge of the world. Not a word had pass between them nevertheless Thorin already knew this hobbit was going to cause trouble. Thorin could only hope he would be worth it.

Gandalf made the introduction swift and precise. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End was officially acquainted with the company and the dwarves with him. Bilbo smiled and directed them to the dinner room where a hot meal was awaiting.

Only when his appetite was satiated, the mess cleared and their songs sung he returned his focus to the hobbit. He was sitting on a stool in the corner next to Gandalf with a pipe in hand. They appeared to be conversing; the Halfling was looking displeased while the wizard was smiling brightly. Raw curiosity burned his chest whilst Thorin wondered what they were talking about.

The volume of his kin's voices lowered as more serious matters arouse. They updated each other, Gandalf brought forth his grandfather's map and it lifted everyone's spirits. Only when the final task of their quest, the burglary, was mentioned the attention fell on the hobbit again. He had his doubts, though he had not voiced them rudely like Gloin or eyed him suspiciously like Nori, he too wondered. What could a hobbit truly do for them? Nothing.

"It is folly"

They all quieted at the statement and turn their eyes to the Hobbit, now standing and walking over the fireplace. The room suddenly felt smaller and the hobbit appeared larger than before. Gandalf took his seat and watched.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, "You don't believe we can get inside Erebor?" Kili asked.

"No, it's not that." The fire was dying, as requested by himself since only in the dark dwarves felt more comfortable. It was begging for more fuel but with a snap of the Hobbit's fingers it reawakened brighter than before. All gasped in awe. Thorin turned to Gandalf but the wizard remained impassive.

"Greed. You are being blinded by it. It was greed that took your home from you. Twice. If your only purpose is to obtain a little bit of gold from Smaug's nest then it is a foolish quest; greed is not strong enough against fire." Bilbo explained and Thorin felt rage like no other flow through his veins.

"What do you know of fire?" Thorin spitted venomously, the rest eyed nervously the encounter.

"I know everything about fire. Tell me Thorin Oakenshield, when Dragon fire is all that stands between your gold and you, will you be ready to die if necessary?" Thorin closed his mouth and pondered over the question. The whole reason for getting a burglar was to sneak on the Dragon unnoticed. But if it came to it, would he fight a dragon and risk his kin for gold?

"You realize then" the conceited hobbit said turning to leave, "If you are not prepared to face a Dragon for your treasure and glory then this whole quest is bound to fail. Many have turned their backs on you, have you wondered why? Terror, for the Dragon will notice your presence sooner or later." Bilbo exited the room leaving them all insecure. Thorin was angry, the way the hobbit dismissed their noble quest of retrieving some gold in order to stop working as coal miners and lowly blacksmiths was infuriating. He knew nothing of dwarves or the importance of the legacy that lay within the mountain.

He tried to calm his spirit and turned to Gandalf. "It appears we have no burglar, wizard."

Gandalf stood and flashed them a grin "He did not say he wouldn't come." Gandalf stated merrily before following Bilbo. The rest sat in silence for a moment before reassuming their talk.

"It _is_ folly and you know it Gandalf." Bilbo told him as soon as he entered the drawing room. "Greed is strong enough to start their quest, but after they face perils and danger, would it be strong enough to push it forward? I don't think so." Bilbo explained while sitting on his favourite chair beside the windowpane. The nocturnal peace was creeping softly inside the poorly lit room. Gandalf knew Bilbo was fond of being enclosed by darkness like the dwarves; it was only then when he shined brighter.

"Dear Bilbo, don't judge them to harshly." Gandalf said in hopes to calm him "They have suffer much, pride for what they were once is what keeps them going."

"Worse, pride gets in the way of realising ones mistakes." Replied Bilbo, but this time much more cooler. "They don't need gold, what they need is a home." A pause "Ah, now I understand. Gandalf look at me, I can't face a full-grown dragon least a firedrake, they are so arrogant and with good reason. I have fought them before and lost."

"I don't intend you to face a dragon, I was searching for Bilbo Baggins the hobbit the dragon slayer. But yes ultimately, the dragon needs to die, I mean for the Dwarves to reclaim their home." Gandalf solemnly stated while standing tall over Bilbo.

"They aren't setting on a quest that entails reclaiming their mountain from the dragon, they want to be… less poor." Bilbo looked at him with a glowering face.

"Well they haven't realized it yet, but I am sure they will. Won't you give them a chance?" Gandalf requested gently. Bilbo scratched his head and made funny odd faces that reminded him how fond he was of the hobbits. Knowing Bilbo was Him only fuelled more his fondness.

"I have never walked in dwarf shoes before. But once, long ago, I flew with the help of Dragon wings." Bilbo reminded Gandalf; those were dangerous times and Gandalf remembered them with pain. "Is this about the necromancer you mentioned before?" Gandalf face suddenly displayed more years than it did seconds ago and he sat forcefully on the opposite chair from Bilbo's as if the heavy weight he carried was crushing him.

"Indeed, if you had seen what I saw in Dol-Guldur. This Necromancer, it concerns me." Bilbo said nothing more for a while and looked outside the window, resting his chin on his hand. Gandalf took his time and examined him. Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf could see that his body was not yet fully changed since his irises were far from their true colour. What powers he now possessed? Why now? What had happen to Bilbo Baggins that had granted him great magic? Were his doubts about the Necromancer well founded? All this Gandalf pondered.

"I will think about it." Bilbo said standing up. "Good night."

After a few more minutes Gandalf stood also and returned to the dwarves who were still discussing the best route to Erebor. Gandalf listened to them for a while, occasionally joining the chat. When fatigue made itself present Gandalf guided them to Bilbo's guest rooms. He was not surprised however when Thorin stayed behind and expected to be bombarded by questions. Thorin of course didn't disappoint.

"Quite a mystery your burglar." He commented with a dignified reserve. Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"Was he everything you were expecting?" Gandalf countered. Knowing full well the answer.

"No, was that stunt with the fire your doing?" "No." Gandalf answered truthfully, it was best perhaps if Thorin knew. Maybe respect would allow him to overcome his own pride. "Is he a wizard too?" Thorin asked curiously.

"A wizard? No he is not, he is…" Gandalf paused only in spite; he wanted Thorin to be well intrigued. "What Gandalf?" Thorin prompted.

"He is Master of Fire, Thunder and Wind."


	2. Oh bother, my brother

A/N: A wild Tom appears, what should Bilbo do?

Thank you all who favorited, alerted and specially the ones who reviewed, I love you :)

**Oh bother, my brother**

The company was all set and ready to go early in the bright morning when Thorin finally realized the hobbit was nowhere to be seen. The King assumed he was still sleeping, taking for granted his presence at the hobbit-hole and even instructed Balin to leave his contract over the mantelpiece in case he decided after all to join them. It was then when Gandalf decided to make public knowledge the fact that the Hobbit was already long gone.

"Gone where?" Asked Killi.

"He needed to attend some hobbit business before leaving." Gandalf responded while herding them out of the house.

"Like what?" Asked Filli at the same time Killi expressed "He will come then?" Gandalf didn't have the opportunity to answer.

"Gandalf just said he is getting his affairs in order; that means he is coming you sap" Filli immediately teased his younger brother.

"It was a rhetorical question I believe Filli" Ori supplied from behind.

"Yes! It was a rhetorical question you uneducated ass." Killi said while putting an arm around Ori's shoulders.

"Shut it! You don't even know what rhetoric is."

"Enough!" Thorin commanded with in authoritarian voice, the dwarflings straightaway quieted. "Ready the ponies and load your belongings." The youngest hurried into it while the other two took their sweet time. What a pair of insufferable brats.

When they were all outside Thorin observed Gandalf as he closed the door behind him and muttered some sort of incantation he couldn't hear clearly. A second later the spell was broken and Gandalf walked merrily to his horse. It was a fine morning at the awakening of spring. Even more in the Shire Thorin noted. Everything turned a new shade of green, vivid as an emerald shining beneath the sun. There were no worries filling the air only peace and the smell of dew.

"What was that all about?" Thorin asked nonchalantly but inwardly feeling very curious. Gandalf of course took notice of it but feigned he hadn't "Just a little something that will care for the house." Thorin nodded. They made their way out the shire at a steady pace and into a small road that lead east straight to Bree, according to Gandalf and Balin. The lads sang and talk time away, commenting on the peculiarity of hobbits and inevitably their Host.

"Master Gandalf, do tell us. Is Bilbo Baggins really a Hobbit?" Asked without preambles Dori, voicing everyone's question including Thorin's since Gandalf hadn't been very open about the true nature of the Hobbit.

Gandalf remained silent and amused.

"Well he seems to be a rather charming fellow." Remarked Bofur, wiggling his eyebrows under his thick hat. Thorin huffed, thinking of Bilbo as everything but charming after his insults last night, he decided however not to voice his mussing for he was above gossiping. He did keep his attention fix on the talk, though.

"Still, I find it hard to believe the fellow knows a single thing about surviving in the wild." Gloin said with suspicion. Thorin agreed.

"A green boy that he is. His hands are soft, his belly round." Said Óin backing his younger brother's words.

"Oi! My belly is round" Interjected Bombur. "Yours is past round, brother dear." "Shut it!" "Plus you are a dwarf. There is no comparison." Bifur agreed in Khuzdul

"Well if you ask me." Said Ori "Nobody did." Said Nori but Ori continued anyway "I think he is quite scary, ye all remember what he did to fire? Perhaps he is a dragon trapped in a hobbit's body or.."

"Oh close that mouth." Nori called him down while slapping him at the back of his head. "You are talking nonsense! right Master Gandalf." Gandalf laughed openly while shrugging suggestively and quickened his horse pace. The dwarflings shared a preoccupied look and continued making wild speculations about the hobbit, all of them incorrect but bearing bits of truth. Thorin, tired of kin's chatter caught up with Gandalf, Balin and Dwalin followed closely behind.

"What does Master of Fire, Thunder and Wind really entitles Gandalf? Dragon does come to mind." Thorin questioned harshly wanting desperately the wizard's denial and at the same time wanting to know more.

"Don't let your mind be troubled by dwarflings' wild imaginings. All in due time my friend. For now knowing Bilbo will be your burglar must suffice." All three dwarfs frowned with dissatisfaction but said nothing.

Six days into their quest came and went with no sign of the hobbit. The company grew restless and some even suspected the hobbit had abandoned them taking bets on whether he would appear or not. Thorin however trusted the wizard and believed the Hobbit would come. He had to admit though he was feeling more and more curious about this Bilbo as they wanted desperately answers, the issue with the fire played and replayed in his mind while he whetted his axes before the dancing firelight. The rest sleeping; Gandalf smoking under a tree.

They were silent for a time before Gandalf said, "You should rest Thorin" His grave voice barely disrupting the nocturnal atmosphere anymore the loud snoring did "These borders are watched closely, no harm will come to us here." Thorin's eyebrow quirked "By whom?" he asked.

"By possibly the most skilful warriors there are, the Dunedain." Thorin was surprised to say the least, he believed the Rangers cared for nothing and answered to none. "That is indeed unexpected, I thought they were nomads who simply wandered" "Their task is noble but taciturn, quite admirable, yes. They protect Eriador faithfully. Rest assured you may sleep peacefully for now." Nodding Thorin put his weapons away, extended his bedroll and covered himself with his cloak. Not bothering to bid the wizard a good night, his last thoughts revolving around a certain hobbit before finally falling sleep.

Past morning the following day the distinctive sound of rushing water reached the company's ears. It was a calming sound that reminded Thorin of the way Celduin river's spring deep inside Erebor travelled down the mountain washing the smog and dirt away. "Look!" Exclaimed Killi commanding everyone's attention to the sitting figure next to Brandywine Bridge according to the sign.

Bilbo appeared in deep meditation but at Killi's shout he turned and grinned at them. "You are finally here! What took you so long?" Said the Hobbit cheekily, dusting his trousers. Thorin rolled his eyes and felt his curiosity lessen at the Hobbit's tone.

"Bilbo lad, good to see you. Everything in order then?" "Indeed Gandalf." Balin approached Bilbo with an extra Pony and a contract in hand. "Oh Master Balin, I thank you but neither will be necessary." At Balin's questioning face the hobbit explained further

"The contract is already signed didn't you notice?" Balin rolled out the parchment and found out that there was truly the hobbit's signature already there. "Oh, I guess I didn't spot it." Confessed Balin "Oh Mahal! Balin you just make us loose some gold!" Shouted Gloin from behind. But was ignored.

"What about the pony? Surely you don't intend to walk all the way to Erebor?" Balin asked with incredulity, the company was very into their conversation including Thorin. All snooping.

"I'll be most troublesome for sure, but don't worry we hobbits are rather fond of walking." Now the company was disbelieving. Why was the hobbit remarking he was only a hobbit when they all knew he was something more? None voiced that question but Thorin.

"Perhaps most hobbits as they do have harsh looking feet, but yours don't appear that tough." Remarked Thorin leading his pony closer to the Hobbit. "They are tough, worry not. But I suppose it could carry my bag, Gandalf could you please fasten my stuff." "Too lazy to do it yourself hobbit?" Bilbo smiled mischievously and took a step towards Thorin's pony. It snorted hot air through his nostrils and squealed back in fear taking Thorin by surprise, the hobbit after watching him momentarily fight for control with the pony took several steps back to appease the animal.

"They don't like me very much." Laughed Bilbo while Gandalf shook his head with disapproval and took Bilbo's bag. Thorin scowled at the pony and then at the hobbit and with one last hateful look he rode the pony to the front of the company and didn't look back. He cursed the hobbit under his breath, what a bother, he wanted to reach Erebor all ready and be done with this.

He heard Dori, Nori, Óin, Gloin, Bifur and Dwalin pay due debts followed by some teasing from the victorious side.

After all were ready to continue they crossed the bridge following Thorin's lead. Gandalf took up the front next to him and spoke softly only to his ears.

"Pay him no mind Thorin he meant no harm." Said he while putting his money away. Thorin growled and gripped harder the reins. "His amusement at my expense is harmful enough." He snarled.

"He has spirit" "And no sense of respect." "That is not true, he is just feeling playful. You will learn to enjoy it, just wait." Thorin rolled his eyes. The time when he'll find the hobbit an enjoyable company will never come he was sure of it. "Wait?! I have waited enough. The Hobbit is a nuisance." Thorin stated and heard no more, stubbornly looking ahead.

They followed the road that lay beside a forest, the Old Forest Gandalf informed them. The sun was setting and so he ordered the rest to set camp and Bombur to fix some something to eat. Dusk was heavy in the air, setting the sky afire. The beautiful image reluctantly brought the hobbit in the front of his mind.

He sighed and discreetly stole a glance at the Hobbit. Thorin was surprise however when he saw him arguing with Gandalf. Feigning he had to search for wood in spite his nephews were at it he came closer to the pair.

"…Shoulda waited at the Prancing Pony ." Exclaimed the Hobbit angrily "Don't be such an infant Bilbo, we are hardly into the forest." "This is enough! I can feel him, my skin is itchy." Pouted Bilbo "Well then scratch and be silent. You are making a scene." Said sternly Gandalf. Bilbo hushed and looked around catching Thorin's gaze with his golden stare. Thorin coughed and hesitantly began searching for… something. He noted then that the entire company was watching the exchange curiously as well and felt a little better.

"Can't believe this!" The Hobbit barked walking away and sitting on a bare big rock. Gandalf exhaled tiredly and lit his pipe.

"Is everything all right?" Asked Thorin eyeing Gandalf carefully.

"Yes it is, he is just being a petulant child." Thorin scoffed "I could tell, what is it now?" Gandalf stood silent for a moment before smiling.

"Go ask him" Gandalf winked.

The remaining sunlight began to fade out, however the thick foliage stopped moonlight from bathing them fully, thus it was very dark and Thorin barely caught himself from stumbling as he made his way to the Hobbit. He tried to think about a proper way to start a conversation with him but couldn't come up with anything kingly. Fortunately it was the hobbit that talked first.

"Can I help you with something?" Said the hobbit looking at the darkness that rested among the old trees.

"Just checking everything is all right" The hobbit chuckled and asked "And is it?"

"You tell me, hobbit" Bilbo turned and observed him, Thorin could barely discern his features but did notice a small quirk of the lips.

"I have a name you know, king." The hobbit taunted, Thorin hissed, "I am aware." They said nothing else for a moment.

"No it is not. I hate being so close to this forest." The hobbit explained opening up a bit. This caught Thorin of guard; he expected a 'yes it is' and be done with it, not a full conversation.

"Why is that?" Thorin forced himself to ask. "There is someone living here who gives me the chills, so to speak. Hopefully he won't notice us and-" a rustling sound interrupted the hobbit; they both turned towards the source but Thorin could see nothing. He was about to command the company to prepare themselves when a loud lament beside him stopped him. "Oh, come on!" Cried the hobbit angrily. Standing up and squaring his hobbit coat. "Told you so, Gandalf." He muttered.

"What is that?" Questioned Thorin wanting to know if he needed his company to ready for a fight or not.

"A bother, he is no harm to you, but is a headache to me." The hobbit answered. Killi and Filli both came closer with a torch in hand, Gandalf following narrowly and quite merrily Thorin noted while the hobbit was tense and uncomfortable.

They waited a few more seconds. "Show yourself!" Well, all waited but Filli.

"Whoa Whoa! Steady there my little fellows. For this is a night full of wonders" The strange man paused a bit looking directly at Bilbo "And some misfortunate unmellows. It would seem."

"Ha ha. You are hilarious. Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin blinked at the hobbit "Let me introduce you to Tom Bombadil. A certain pain in the ass." The hobbit finished and Tom laughed. He greeted them all ecstatically specially Gandalf while ignoring Bilbo who had retreated back to his rock.

Gandalf invited Tom to sit with them around the fire "What a joy to see you again after all this time my friend."

"Yes indeed my dear Gandalf! Tell Tom now what brings you here and where you are a-going?"

The dwarves and Gandalf related Tom their tale about the mountain, their quest and their battles while the last listened; Balin telling a specially detailed narration of Thorin's greatness before the gates of Moria. They all seem enchanted by Tom and felt compelled to unburden their hearts with his presence. When other times they were very reluctant to share anything regarding their culture and affairs they were not then.

White mist began to swirl and curl around, straying about the big roots of the trees that surrounded them. However the fire did not quiver and continued roaring. Thorin glanced back at the hobbit. Still sitting stubbornly away from them. Not knowing if he was listening or not (And he secretly was). After the tale was finished Tom said.

"What a foul thing to happen! And how brave you are! But let not those things trouble you tonight. Let us sing, rejoice and eat! For in this night nothing foul will trouble your soul!"

The dwarves happily joined and sang along, the atmosphere bore a fresh sensation and they all seemed captivated by it. Thorin leaned closer to Gandalf and asked.

"Who exactly is he?" Gandalf inhale deeply before answering. "You are before the Master of Wood, Water and Hill, King Thorin." Thorin shook his head and asked again. "What?! Another Master! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Means he is one of the oldest. Means he is powerful but his task is unknown even to me. I have often speculated Tom exist only to anchor him." Said Gandalf over the dwarves' loud and untuned voices and Tom's, pointing the Hobbit with his pipe.

"Anchor us all. They both knew dark under the stars back when it was fearless. They are one but not the same." Thorin thought about it for a moment

"Does that mean he is here to detach us?" Thorin was confused about this entire Masters affair and was trying to comprehend exactly what they were.

"His coming here is the coming of change. And changing is as good as preserving. You need both in your life. Try to connect with Bilbo, and he will explain you better." Thorin didn't look convince but asked no more, instead he leaned back to the tree. Closing momentarily his eyes.

They all fall sleep a second later to Gandalf greatest amusement. Tonight's rest will be the best they would ever have. Tom continued humming them all to sleep for a while, stopping when Bilbo finally decided to join them.

"It is a joy to see you brother, looking so young as befits of the youngest." Tom said with a light tone.

"Being the oldest isn't much of a merit if you are not equivalently wise, you old twat. " Tom laughed taking off his blue hat. Gandalf observed how Bilbo tucked the dwarves and covered them with their coats. Gandalf smiled fondly, if Bilbo managed to get attached that would mean the complete success of the quest and it was already beginning. He even guided Thorin to a more comfortable position and covered him as well.

"You have not fully merged with that hobbit. You are still shorter than me." Bilbo sat beside Gandalf and answered.

"You are not that tall, this dwarf is exactly your height. Tell him Gandalf" Said Bilbo pointing Dwalin. Gandalf shrugged not wanting to take any sides.

"I am taller."

"That you are Ólorin" Said Tom while he played with his hat.

"How's the wife?" Bilbo asked not truly that interested.

"Oh my lovely Golberry, she is as sweet as spring-time or summer-time, fairest of them all-"

"She is good then." Interrupted Bilbo, preparing his own pipe, "Send my regards." Gandalf hold his breath not wanting to disturb the atmosphere; the brothers were acting very amiably towards each other and that was a rare occurrence. Gandalf wasn't sure if that was a good thing at all. Or what could it meant? They continued talking and with every passing second he felt his eyelids getting heavier. The sight of Bilbo and Tom's calm face was the last thing he remembered.

Thorin woke the next morning feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There was not a single ache on his body or mind he noticed while stretching. He spotted the Hobbit and Gandalf already up and preparing some breakfast. Well the hobbit was preparing while Gandalf sat beside him, smoking. He looked around but Tom Bombadil was nowhere to be found. He didn't even remember feeling tired last night but he had fallen asleep nonetheless.

The smell of food slowly began waking the rest up. Bombur, noticing his cooking utensils were on someone else's hand, quickly relieved the Hobbit and continued preparing breakfast.

It wasn't long before everyone was riding their ponies towards the road once more with a full belly and risen spirits. This time however Bilbo decided to walk between Gandalf and Thorin, much to the last's dismay. Small talk soon began.

"What a nice sleep, and what a fellow that Tom was!" Commented Balin. The company agreed and Tom being a most excellent man was the conclusion.

"I don't even remember falling sleep! And I wasn't even drunk! Mahal I'm getting old." Said Dwalin while scratching his head "We don't remember either Dwalin." Filli offered. "What?! Ha! Well take care lads, ye all are already showing signs of being as old as I am! Prey you are as fit as this tough body of mine when you come my age" Filli rolled his eyes.

"What he meant is that we were perhaps under some sort of spell that put us asleep." Balin said. They all continued talking about last night events while Gandalf initiated his own conversation with Bilbo.

"Even I fall asleep it would seem, tell me Bilbo did you talk all night long?" Thorin heard Gandalf ask.

"He left before sunrise, we talk about the forest, the hobbits and then some. He wished us luck and good health before leaving." Answered vaguely Bilbo. "You barely slept then, aren't you tired?" Worded Thorin before he could even think, and cursed himself for his lack of restraint.

"I don't need to sleep as much as you do, worry not for my sake King." Bilbo replied slightly teasing him again. "I don't worry for your sake, I will not have you burden us." Thorin looked straight ahead, refusing to glance at the Hobbit whom he knew was all but piercing him with his stare.

"Of course."

"In any case, I had never seen you two behave that civilized to each other." Gandalf commented and Thorin's interest picked. The hobbit didn't answer immediately.

"I felt" he paused fleetingly "I felt that... I needed to say goodbye this time, for good."

"What do you mean?" Gandalf inquired worriedly.

"I don't know Gandalf, it was just a feeling. Worry not my friend, I wish I could be rid of his presence in my life but Eru seems to enjoy torturing my existence with his horrible tunes." Thorin turned to Gandalf and saw him frowning looking displeased.

Then he turned to the hobbit and felt a bit flustered when he met directly those golden eyes; against his will Thorin's scrutinized quickly the hobbit's golden red curls and strangely pleasant features. A moment later Thorin lowered his gaze and didn't glance at the Hobbit for the rest of the day.


	3. Of swords and other things

Thank you very much for taking the time to review :) I am very glad there are people out there who seem to like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Of swords and other things<strong>

_It always begins with a spark_ King Thror's words resounded on Thorin's memory while he recovered _an idea, a feeling, a battle, my boy. There is a moment of stillness, the world holding its breath in anticipation, silent; a spark, and then everything simple is._

Thorin had felt that spark in many ways, many times. But he was beginning to suspect that the time would come when one of those blasted sparks will cease to be only a metaphor and will ignite him in every aspect. Flames will melt the flesh away from his bones.

Just a moment ago he was about to be roasted like pork, besides a quest against a Dragon could very well in multiple sparks. Yes, roasted was begging to sound like a very plausible death. Thorin could still feel the roaring fire flaming up at him. Shivering at the memory he set his gaze upon de wizard, who was in turn talking with the hobbit.

Ah, the hobbit. The thrice damned hobbit; Thorin's hands were itching, craving to squeeze the lithe neck until his eyes popped out. When victory was at hand the good for nothing let himself be capture by probably the most stupid and sluggish trolls in middle earth. And all because of the ponies his nephews had failed to guard.

Ah, his nephews. Now, those were necks he would definitely strangle. "Ow, ow ow. It was all Filli's fault uncle!"

"Ah you liar! Those four were on your side of the watch." Thorin's hands tightened.

"Ouch! We are sorry! It won't happen a second time we swear!" they replied in unison.

"Should have listened to your mother and never have brought you with me! If you make the same careless mistake again you will return directly to her"

Thorin said the words but didn't really mean them. He was discharging all his fury on them, he knew, since another certain neck was out of reach. Sending the boys back to Dis would be a crueller fate than sending them against Smaug alone.

"Noo" Pleaded one "Please don't" Pleaded the other "It won't happen again!" Swore both.

"See that it doesn't!" And with that he let go. Thorin dusted his hands and left the young ones in Dwalin's capable hands, he would surely devise an excellent punishment for being robbed by three gigantic and very loud trolls.

Thorin questioned the wizard about his earlier disappearance in the morning. But was refuted by wizardry nonsense about looking ahead and behind. "You can look anywhere you want as long as you do it near us." He replied. The wizard looked amused, which infuriated Thorin further.

"In any case, these Trolls must have had a lair somewhere around to hide from the sun, we should look for it; they are quite the hoarders. Who knows what we might find." The wizard suggested.

Thorin nodded and the company began searching, He headed north since every other direction had already been taken and thought himself alone when a playful voice startled him. There it was, the spark. Flaring up his temper. Like a sword being readied for forging and about to be impacted by hammer.

"So, King. Quite the battle back there." The hobbit commented, casually. And Thorin couldn't really tell if he was being serious or was making fun of him. Wouldn't be the first time. He opted for the latter and answered accordingly.

"Hmp..Thankfully the wizard made himself useful instead getting captured and ruining everything." _Unlike your helpless ass_ was left unsaid. The hobbit released a clean laugh so loud than a few birds nearby flew away startled.

"You really needn't to stop on my account next time, o' king, should have let them try to rip me apart. I can take care of myself, that I can guarantee you."

"Didn't seem like it, you were twirling and twitching like fish bait."

"I never thought you care."

"I don't"

"Indeed." Thorin turned to hobbit and saw him sporting his cheeky trademark grin, he rolled his eyes and decided to let the subject be for the time being.

"Well, perhaps I can make it up to you by finding the cave quickly so we can move on." The hobbit offered. Thorin was taken aback by the suddenness of the proposal, unsure on how to respond, and after a pregnant pause he simple raised an eyebrow and shrugged. If the hobbit wanted to help then he wasn't about to complain. "Be my guest"

"This way." The hobbit said heading northeast and with a quick, quiet pace he seemed to manoeuvre easily through the forest making very difficult to Thorin to keep up. He felt like he was following a tiny very irritating wood elf. When the hobbit stopped, he did so abruptly and Thorin's quick reflexes where the only thing that stopped him from crashing into the smaller back.

"Here we are." Thorin could see a cave a few meters away, all the trees around had broken branches and scratches screaming _hey massive trolls passed through here, repeatedly _Thorin could have found trail easily, he was sure of it, if only the hobbit hadn't disrupted his concentration.

"Good job"

* * *

><p>A truly marvellous sword, his new sword was. Thorin handled it with care, caressing the blade cautiously; marvelling at how light it was. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, he was partly envious; the skill of the elves was simply another thing entirely. And he was partly awed by it.<p>

"Nice sword." He didn't hear any footsteps heading his direction but when the hobbit spoke he was not surprised this time. Throin guessed he was finally adjusting to the new addition to the party's antics. Everyone else was busy setting camp so they were relatively alone.

The spark ignited again, but instead of fury, curiosity.

"You've got one too." Thorin commented, for the first time since leaving the shire initiating an honest conversation with him.

"Mine is rather small, hardly a sword. More like a big knife. I have no need for swords but Gandalf insisted." The Hobbit answered inviting himself next to Thorin. "Do you know how to use it?" Thorin asked not really knowing why. The hobbit pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"No, I suppose I don't. Hobbits are rather peaceful." Thorin took the words carefully in. He wanted to ask about everything Gandalf had hinted, but the hobbit had never claimed to be anything else than a hobbit. He decided to ask.

"The wizard, told me you are not just any hobbit." The hobbit grinned "Of course not, I am Bilbo Baggins, not a simple Underhill or Riverbend" Thorin growled at the hobbit's elusiveness, tired of the secrets and half told truths. The hobbit closed his eyes at the sound and turned to the fire.

"You know exactly what I mean." They were silent after that, neither stood up. The meal was enjoyed and the bedrolls placed near the fire; Gandalf curled against a tree smoking contently, keeping close as suggested. But Thorin and the hobbit remained seated. The group commented on the happenings of the day but quieted when the hobbit spoke.

"Are we going to stop on Rivendell?" Everyone groaned, repulsed by the mere thought of the elves.

"We have to lad, Gandalf tells us Lord Elrond may know how to read the map." Explained Balin. "Much to our dismay." Gloin added.

"Agh elves, I say we don't bother and just head straight to Erebor" Said Dwalin bitterly "They will surely refuse to give us any kind of help" Whispers of agreement flowed freely through the camp. The hobbit smiled gently at the dwarves, Thorin noted, and replied.

"Don't be so weary, Lord Elrond and the elves of Rivendell are not the same elves who turned you down. You will be surprised to find he will be happy to help." Thorin frowned not feeling assured in the slightest and asked.

"You speak with much confidence, you know this elf then?" The hobbit sighed and fidgeted slightly before answering. "In a way I supposed, he may not recognize me though."

"Why not?" Inquired Bofur loudly. Gandalf, wondering what Bilbo might disclose followed the conversation closely.

"I am not the same person he knew then"

"Who were you then?" Dori asked, Thorin was wandering the exact same thing, and was hoping that this time they will all receive some answers for a change.

"I can't remember, not yet. Perhaps if he does recognize me, he will tell me because I want to know too." Nobody was content with the response but did not voice their thoughts at least for the time being.

On the other side of the camp Gandalf realized that Bilbo's awakening was not as complete as he had thought, and decided to address the matter later to Bilbo. Thorin scuffed and lit his pipe.

They continued talking for a while but sleep made everyone succumb to sweet nothingness. Only Thorin and the hobbit lingered in the same exact position. "I know you want answers, and are curious about me." The hobbit stated solemnly after a moment of silence.

Thorin thought that to be an understatement, he was dying to know. Already wandering if the hobbits powers could be useful against Smaug or not.

"But it is true when I say I don't remember everything. I will be your burglar and rob the arkenstone for you isn't that enough?" Thorin turned to the hobbit and stared right into his golden pits. "It is" For now.

"Good" The hobbit smiled, "you should try to sleep." Thorin wanted to argue nevertheless he was feeling tired, the ordeal with the trolls was finally taking toil on him.

"Someone must keep watch." He replied stubbornly anyway.

"I will, don't worry no big trolls can sneak on me." The hobbit joked, "I'll wake you up if there is anything." Thorin wasn't comfortable with the arrangement, however he did set his bedroll and lay down; his entire body aching in bliss.

"I could teach you" Thorin offered after watching the hobbit's smooth and pale hands cleaning his pipe. The hobbit's corner of his mouth lifted but his eyes remained fixed on his pipe.

"Teach me what?" Thorin cursed himself, he believed he had only thought it not actually said the words. He must have been way more tired than he had assumed.

"How to handle you long knife." Fuck it, he thought. As much as the hobbit irritated him, he was also very captivated by the mystery of his persona.

"That'll be nice, thank you." Yes, it always begins with a spark.

"I thought you said the land was well protected, wizard." Thorin reproached three days later.

"It is Thorin. Those trolls were most likely an isolated case" Gandalf replied a little exasperated. "But you can't deny it was at the end a happy occurrence, we found many things inside their cave."

"It was fortunate but I wouldn't call it happy." Thorin said dismounting his pony, another day had come and was slowly dying as the moon climbed the sky. He glanced discreetly at the hobbit, as had been his habit for the past days.

He was aware of their arrangement but neither had spoken about it since that night; and so the hobbit remained untrained and he unsure on how to address the matter. Thorin was sure that the moment when their lessons began and become public knowledge he would never hear the end of it from his kin. They were nosy like that.

The hobbit was sharing something funny with Bofur since they were both laughing like maidens before handsome men while Bofur brushed his pony. Thorin sighed and instructed his nephews to find something edible. He wasn't a social person that much was clear to everyone. He couldn't come closer to the hobbit and begin talking about the weather or some other nonsense.

"What about the lessons you promised to give Bilbo?" The meddling wizard asked from behind. Thorin groaned, so much for no one knowing.

"What about them?" He countered.

"You should start as soon as possible, once we leave Rivendell the real danger will appear." Thorin sighed and gazed at the hobbit, again. The wizard was right, as long as the hobbit claimed to be just a hobbit he must be treated as such and Thorin had to assume he knew nothing about defending himself.

"So much for being Master of Fire, Thunder and Wind." The wizard frowned and gave him a disapproving look. "He has not fully awakened yet, he holds extraordinary power. He simply can't remember how to use it," The wizard explained. "In the meantime those lessons will prove to be very helpful."

Thorin felt his stomach sink horribly low, that strange sensation akin to something heavy at the back of the throat appeared. In common words; he felt nervous and hated himself because of it. The hobbit should be the one feeling nervous and ashamed! What kind of creature did not know how to defend itself? The doomed-to-die kind.

Still he walked across the camp, gave some orders while he was at it and cleared his throat when he stood behind the hobbit. Both he and Bofur turned; it took a nod and a look for the latter to take the hint, Bofur bowed and left walking merrily.

"May I help you with something, o king?" The hobbit asked watching curiously the exchange.

"It is I who may help you" Replied Thorin "Grab your knife and follow me." Immediately every pair of eyes where following them too. The hobbit looked quite enthusiastic while Thorin particularly blank, although his heart was beating madly inside his ribcage. Thorin removed his long fur vest and began stretching his arms; Bilbo stood awkwardly waiting for instruction. He didn't wait for long.

"What are you waiting for? Warm your muscles up; it'll not do to have you injured on the first session." The hobbit raised an eyebrow and began copying Thorin's movements. Thorin smirked feeling a little better and he even permitted Balin to whisper some tips at the hobbit. After a few more minutes the lesson began.

"Very well." Thorin started placing a hand on his waist, the other grabbing his new sword firmly. He needed to get used to it anyway. "It is evident you are not very strong and that your opponents will most likely be taller than you."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and twitched his mouth, not amused. "So you will have to learn how to use your enemy's strength against them." Thorin grabbed with both hands his sword and took an offensive position. He observed intently the hobbits first reaction, which would have been a pitiful attempt of a defensive position if he had had a shield with him. Since he hadn't, it wasn't even that.

"No hobbit, you have no shield on your left arm. Here be still," Thorin placed himself behind him and began correcting his posture. " Legs open, knees flexed. Now that position was your first reaction so lets work on that." He instructed guiding the smaller arms into a more appropriate stance.

"Grasp the sword like this." He said taking the hobbit's hand "Firmly, or you might lose your grip. Good" He retreated then back to his spot, still smelling the hobbit's fresh aroma. Thankfully he was focused on the lesson and Thorin's body ignored the feeling of the hobbit in his arms, for now.

"Lift a little more your left arm Bilbo." Counselled Balin from afar. The hobbit did as told. Thorin copied his stance and continued. "Your are grasping your sword with one hand and it is pointed to the ground, yes? But one arm might no be enough for you to deflect the attack. If I had a shield I would do this."

Thorin proceeded to block an imaginary attack with his imaginary shield and strike an imaginary foe with his sword. "But you have no shield. So you will have to do this." Thorin repeated his move but instead of blocking with his imaginary shield he moved his legs and rotated his body while grabbing his sword with both hands, deflecting the imaginary attack and finishing his foe with a strike.

"You need to use both hands however, even though we all use both hands while handling our swords" The dwarves nodded in agreement. "You have no Longsword, and when you are not attacking or defending you may grasp your knife with one hand and use your free arm for balance or dodging."

"So I grab it with both hands just before being attacked or attacking?" The hobbit questioned while practicing the movement. "Aye." Thorin approved "In the last moment, your have quick reflexes so once you understand the concept you will be able to use your foe's momentum against them fairly easily, you are quick enough."

Thorin watched the hobbit closely as he continued practicing what he had been told. The sun was sinking on the Horizon casting an ethereal golden glow on the field. The shadows contrasted sharply the last strands of light and within that magical atmosphere even the Hobbit's clumsy movements appeared a well-executed dance.

"Lets continue."

* * *

><p>Three days later they forded a river with much difficulty, Thorin's pony seemed to be particularly heavy and he needed to dismount it for a fall in the slippery stones could have been fatal to both. That resulted in him being drenched to the bone, freezing under his wet garbs.<p>

Some others had the same problem as he, particularly Bombur, no pony would have been able to fight the stream with his weight crushing down on them. Dwalin did too as he was even taller than him. And of course the hobbit, since he was not even riding a pony to begin with but he was the only whose teeth were not clattering, apparently not bothered by the cold at all.

The far bank was slippery and steep, when they finally got to the top Thorin saw the Misty Mountains had marched very close to them. Their immensity was an impressive view; he glanced at the hobbit, as per usual, and saw him taking the sight greedily with awed eyes.

"Ugh I am drenched." Whined Oin, while removing his wet clothes, Thankfully the weather had improved over the days and the sun was a little bit warmer.

"We must not stop, the path that follows flickers and we need to stick by it or we might lost it." Gandalf said taking the lead.

"Give them a moment Gandalf, to catch their breath" Thorin turned to the hobbit and his jaw almost drop when he realized not a single drop of water was dripping from his clothes when everyone else had a little pool under their feet. Thorin eyes narrowed. Stupid hobbit, the least he could do was drying everyone else.

A few hours later they continued, following Gandalf through a vast field of crumbling rocks covered with green moss, no trees or even bushes could be seen. They walked up hill heading closer to the mountains no valley in sight.

It was sunset again when they finally spotted little valleys with a strong stream running at the bottom and at last a much wider one crossed their path.

Stupid Elves.

"Ah here it is, at last." Said Gandalf who even though seemed to know the way pretty well still had trouble walking through the rocky path. Behind the bushes and green pleasant views rested Rivendell. The waterfalls's mist along with the natural magic of the elves gave the place an outer world sensation of peace. And Thorin hated it, stupid elves.

"Friends!" A long tall elf appeared, soon many others followed. It wasn't long before Thorin felt overwhelmed by all the fuss they were making with their singing and dancing. Two identical elves came out from the trees and bowed to Gandalf and him. "Welcome to Rivendell! Our father awaits you."

"Thank you" Thorin responded gruffly. Gandalf quickly dismount and began chatting with them cheerfully "You deviated a little from the path old friend, had you continued you would have fell directly into the water. The rocks are treacherous but once we cross the bridge it'll be different."

Thorin followed them paying attention to the road beneath his feet and ignoring the lousy elves. The rest of the company had mixed reviews about the place. Dori, Ori and Nori were fascinated by the views whereas Oin and Gloin view everything with sceptical eyes.

Bofur, Bombur and his nephews joined the elves and even shared a laugh or two. Bifur rambled madly in Khuzdul while leading his pony away from the tasty weed. Dwalin and Balin followed their King closely, ready to protect him if the situation came to it.

The hobbit, Thorin noticed, continued his sight-seeing commenting occasionally his opinions with Ori. The Hobbit much to his surprise had proved to be a very capable pupil and in three days had manage to get a hold on the basic concepts of sword fighting. Maybe in a few weeks he would be ready to spar with some of the company.

Thorin had to admit that in the few weeks they have travelled together, his repulsion against the hobbit's company had diminished. Something he would only confess under torture.

Soon they crossed a bridge so narrow only one person at the time could walk over the stones. The gates of the last homely house opened revealing a welcoming party on the other side preceded by a very tall, dark haired and fair elf Thorin guessed was the famous Lord Elrond. The twins bowed and each took either side of his father, the three together looked like exact copies. But lord Elrond carried an air of greatness around him, like most royals did. He briefly wondered if he possessed the same grace.

"Thorin son of Thrain." Elrond greeted him bowing slightly. Thorin bowed back. Lord Elrond then greeted Gandalf and addressed the rest in Sindarin. Thorin frowned, he knew absolutely nothing about the elves' language and couldn't understand a single word.

"What is he saying?" Exclaimed furiously Gloin, voicing everyone's anger "Is he offering us insults?!" Gandalf chuckled.

"He is offering you food master Gloin" The stormy look on their faces disappeared "Oh! Lead the way then" The twins introduced themselves as Elladan and Elrohir before showing the company the way to their accommodations.

"Is everything living up to you expectation, o King?" The annoying low-pitched voice asked. Thorin gave him a smirk, not wanting to accept the fact that the few minutes a day he shared with the hobbit, aside from their lesson, were slowly becoming the highlight of his day.

"It is worse, I am dreading the food they'll give us. Rabbit food surely." The hobbit laughed freely.

"It'll be my pleasure to watch you try to eat it." Thorin scoffed at his statement.

"You enjoy our torment far too much, hobbit." Bilbo's grin widened and shrugged. "What can I say? "What can you, indeed." They followed the twins into a great hall, but before entering a voice hold them back.

"Master Baggins, King Thorin" Lord Elrond said before approaching them. "King Thorin please enjoy our hospitality, Master Baggins may I speak to you for a moment before you enjoy your meal?" The hobbit nodded and Thorin clearly sensing his dismissal followed the rest, wandering if Lord Elrond had after all recognized the hobbit.


End file.
